Inhalation devices are known and include a variety of configurations, including devices for producing a vapour for inhalation by a user such as electronic cigarettes, and aerosol generating devices which produce a vapour or aerosol for inhalation by a user by heating a source material. Also, cigarette holders are known which comprise a body configured to receive a cigarette and through which the cigarette may be smoked. Such devices may include a filter material impregnated with a flavourant such that gas, vapour, aerosol or smoke drawn through the filter picks up the flavour.